bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Westmore
| image = | race = Human | birthday = April 16th | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = 5'10'' | weight = 140lbs | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = Student | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = America | relatives = | education = Keystone Oaks High School | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | fullbring = Koutai }} is an American college student who discovered he had the ability of Fullbring. He is currently using it to fight Hollow in the Human world. Appearance Jake has short, ear length, wavy brown hair. He has big brown eyes. Jake usually wears typical American style clothes, often preferring a shirt with an open button down over it. Personality Jake is a very withdrawn individual. He does not usually like being around others and when in groups does not speak much. He is in his head quite a bit but if you can capture his interest, it is hard to get him to stop talking. He is quite shy but is known to be quite the good guy around his few friends. He studies Political Science at college due to his love of Politics. It is one of the few subjects that can actually draw him out of his shell and get him speaking a lot. He aspires to one day run for office and even has a chart of everything that needs to be done for him to get elected. He is a very careful planner and strategist in this sense. He is a very picky eater, liking almost exclusively comfort foods like fried chicken, soup and other similar foods. He does not often like trying new foods and has trouble eating out. History Jake grew up in Greentree,Pennsylvania and attended school there. He got very good grades throughout school and was seen by many to be the smart-geeky type. Due to his shyness, he made very few friends throughout his years there but did meet a few close friends. When he was 10 years old, his grandfather gave him a pocket knife after a hunting trip. Jake began carrying the knife with him on a daily basis. Upon graduation from High School, he applied and was accepted to Georgetown University. One day while walking around the city, Jake noticed a giant creature in an alley that no one seemed to notice. Scared out of his mind, he stood still for nearly two minutes before working up the courage to go up to it and see what it was. The creature turned around and instantly tried to attack Jake. Jake tried to run, fearing for his life, he found he moved a great distance with little effort. He had no idea how he did it. The creature ran towards Jake and he searched for anything he could use as a weapon to defend himself. All he could find was his pocket knife. As he looked at it though, a bright light surrounded it and as the light faded, he found his knife was gone and a katana had replaced it. Still terrified, his entire body shivered as the creature approached. When the creature was upon him though, he closed his eyes and stabbed forth, piercing the creature in it's white face. When he opened his eyes, the creature was gone. After going home and researching for hours, he learned what he had saw was called a Hollow. It took a few more weeks of research but he found that what he had done was called Fullbring and learned of some of the other capabilities of it. Practicing daily, within a year, Jake was able to fully and willingly control the transformation of his knife and found it could take other forms. No longer scared, he set out to find other Hollow. Powers and Abilities Melee Weapons Specialist: Jake has a basic skill in the use of Melee weapons due to his ability. He is currently working on improving his skills. Fullbring: Fullbring works by allowing him to pull out the souls that reside in matter. His powers can be used to pull the soul of asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul. In addition, he can change the form of objects to which he has a strong affinity. Jake's ability is called Koutai(交代 shift).He is able to change the form of his pocket knife into many other melee weapons. He has tried to change it into a weapon such as a gun but it does not work. So far, he has only learned some basic uses of his ability including speeding up his running and standing on water. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human